The Doutbutsu Chronicles 2
by xoKikomixo
Summary: Ritsu and Kikomi are not a real couple, its just in the story. ENJOYYYYY!


**The Doubutsu Chronicles**

**Fan fiction 2- Words Can Hurt…**

**Bonus Character Profile! **

**Name- Ritsu Sohma**

**Age- 21-22**

**Year/Animal- Monkey**

**Blood Type- O+**

**Personality- Timid, Kind, Low Self-Esteem**

**It was a cool Fall morning at the Sohma household. Ritsu Sohma has been staying with everyone for about a week. It was early I the morning and everyone was asleep. Ritsu always woke up very early, so he was slowly making his way downstairs when he tripped a knocked down a vase, waking Kikomi up.**

**Kikomi- *groans***

**Ritsu- KIKOMI! I'M SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE NEVER WOKEN UP SO EARLY! OH WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO CAUSE TROUBLE TO EVERYONE AROUND ME?!?!**

**Kikomi- hey, Ritsu? You know how you can make this up to me?**

**Ritsu- how? HOW?!**

**Kikomi- how about you SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED!**

**Ritsu- I'm sorry!**

**-About 2 hours later-**

**Tohru- hey Kikomi, you got a letter in the mail!**

**Kikomi- *with cereal shoved in her mouth* hmm?**

**Tohru- it's in a pink envelope. It says it's from "Kandy Pop Studios"!**

**Kikomi- You mean that place that makes reality TV shows?**

**Tohru- yeah!**

**Kikomi opened the letter and read. **

**Kikomi- I've been invited to audition for Kandy Pop Studios new reality show!**

**Kyo- heh… funny, Ritsu got that same letter!**

**Kikomi- O.o**

**Tohru- the auditions are in an hour!**

**Kyo- ha! talk about last minute planning! **

**Kikomi- AHH! I better get going!**

**Kikomi ran out the door, not realizing she was still in her pajamas. She ran back.**

**Kikomi- oh yeah…pajamas…right…hehe…**

**-About 20 minutes later-**

**Kikomi- The studio looks great! Everything's already set up! I wonder who else is here!**

**Ritsu- umm… I'm here Kikomi!**

**Kikomi didn't answer Ritsu. She just ignored him.**

**Ayame- Here I am! TV's newest star is here!**

**Kikomi- yea… great…**

**Hatsuharu- TV might be fun…**

**Kikomi- your kidding…**

**Momiji- YAY! I get to be a STAR!**

**Kikomi- I'm gonna DIE here! Hey… an I the only girl?!?!**

**The door slowly opened. Cute brown eyes were shown and Kisa walked in the door shyly. **

**Kikomi- KISA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**Kikomi ran over and gave Kisa a hug. Kisa smiled sweetly.**

**Kisa- hello Miss Kikomi! It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Kikomi- YOUR STILL AS CUTE AS EVER!**

**Kisa- why thank you Miss Kikomi! You are still very pretty!**

**Kikomi- AAAW! Your soooo cute! **

**The director came into the room with a clipboard and pencil. The casting sheet was attached to the clipboard**

**Director- ok, Kikomi Ishiyama?**

**Kikomi- eh? Yes?**

**Director- you are the main character in this show, "Loveless!" **

**Kikomi- sounds cheesy…but ok! Who am I?**

**Director- you Kikomi are a single mother with a young daughter, which will be played by Kisa!**

**Kikomi- ok…**

**Director- AND you are searching for the love of your life to finally notice you!**

**Kikomi- who plays THAT…dare I ask…**

**Director- Ritsu!**

**Kikomi- WHAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!?!?!?! O.O**

**Director- did I mention there's a kissing scene?**

**Kikomi- yep… I'm gonna die……wait? Did you say… KISSING SCENE?!?! God no! HELL no!**

**Ritsu- I'M SO SORRY YOU HAVE TO KISS ME I DIDN'T KNOW, HONESTLY I DIDN'T! HERE, TALK AYAME! HE'S AT LEAST BETTER THAN ME! OH! WHY WAS I EVEN INVITED! I'LL PROBABLY JUST MESS UP ANYWAYS! OH IM SOOOO SOR-**

**Kikomi- JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! THIS WHOLE WEEK I'VE BEEN ANNOYED BY YOU! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO HELL!**

**Ritsu began to tear up. **

**Kikomi- …eh?**

**Ritsu- I'm…so sorry…**

**Ritsu ran out of the studio crying. Kikomi started to think that what she said may have been too much.**

**Kisa- um… Miss Kikomi? Maybe that was a bit harsh. I mean, maybe Ritsu just felt bad that you had to kiss him in the show. And I understand he is a bit timid, but that's probably because he doesn't want to be rejected by the people around him. It may get a little annoying to everyone, but It's not his fault, really.**

**Kisa's words made Kikomi think. Kikomi flashed back to the day Ritsu was going to jump off the house and die, just because he didn't tell Tohru he was a boy. She thought if he was going to jump off a house for that. What would he do if Kikomi TOLD him to die. She had to find him, and quickly! Kikomi ran out of the studio and found Ritsu on the top of a cliff, about to jump.**

**Kikomi- RITSU! DON'T!**

**Kikomi grabbed Ritsu by the waist to stop him from falling.**

**Kikomi- Look Ritsu, I'm sorry about what I said. You're a good guy, really. I was just frustrated.**

**Ritsu- well I'm sorry too.**

**Kikomi- Ritsu…you HAVE to stop apologizing so much. **

**Ritsu- hmm…**

**Kikomi held out her arms.**

**Ritsu- huh? W-what's this?**

**Kikomi- dude, hug me! Then we'll be cool right?**

**Ritsu smiled and hugged Kikomi. They walked back home together and totally forgot about the show. About 2 hours later, Kikomi, Ritsu, and Kyo were watching TV on the couch.**

**Ritsu- You're a very kind person Kikomi-san! **

**Kikomi- heh! Back at 'cha!**

**Ritsu- I'm so happy we ditched the show together.**

**Kikomi had a shocked look on her face. She started crying. She forgot about becoming rich and famus!**

**Kikomi- DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!**

**Kyo- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ritsu- I'M SO SORRY DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?!?!**

**Kikomi- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!**

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
